ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hengrauggi
From Talk:Unnamed Delta Vega animals :The following discussions originated on Talk:Unnamed Delta Vega animals. removed I removed this part of the note on the creature's design. :Its head was inspired by a prolapsed rectum. It was nicknamed by the crew as "Big Red". In a tie-in flash game produced by Esurance for the film, it was referred to as a "Snow slug".'' I considered these sentences to be speculative and non encyclopedic and a little ridiculous. But maybe I'm wrong. — Vince47 05:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :If it was a production reference then it's a valid background note — Morder 06:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Definitely ridiculous, but still valid bg info (see linked external page). Slap an "According to its designer..." in front of the first sentence, add the link as a direct citation, re-add to the article. -- Cid Highwind 06:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Actual names of animals The "polarilla" is actually called a "Drakoulias" (after the film's music supervisor, George Drakoulias), while the "lobster monster" is called a "Hengrauggi". These were the names of the animals during production on the film. These are also the names they are given in the novelization (which used the script and production notes), the Rittenhouse trading cards, and the toys. --From Andoria with Love 04:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ---- I have confirmed from Anthony Pascale that these are indeed the official names of the animals. To quote Anthony: :Those are the official names so they should be used. Playmates gets the names from CBS, who gets it from Paramount/Bad Robot... those are official names. I have known about it for a while, but now it is out. So, there you have it. I'll move the information to the new articles shortly. --From Andoria with Love 07:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Okay, so I've moved all edits related to either the drakoulias or the hengrauggi to their respective new pages. The edits that remain were made for both animals. Where should we put move these edits to? Or should we just delete the remainder of the edits? --From Andoria with Love 08:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Move it to one of the articles (your choice), and make note of that on the talk page of the other. That way, no edit history is lost, and a hypothetical merge would bring the complete history back together. -- Cid Highwind 11:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Roger that, will do. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 21:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Bg Template I tried to add Template:Bginfo to this page but when I previewed it the text was replaced by " }". Anyone know what's up with that?– Cleanse 11:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :It's the equal sign in the URL that breaks it. The parser assumes that everything before "=" is a parameter name, and everything after the parameter content. Thus, no unnamed parameter "1" exists... Solution: a template }}, used to replace simple "=" everywhere in the URL. -- Cid Highwind 11:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help and for updating the documentation. :-) – Cleanse 11:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC)